Life's Biggest Pleasure
by Peace.Love.Socker
Summary: Often, we lose sight of life's simple pleasures, but that's okay when you can replace it with life's biggest pleasure. Mary-Alice Brandon was the biggest, best pleasure that could've ever entered Jasper Whitlock's life. AxJ AH


**I was bored and I wanted to write something that wasn't part of my other stories, so I'm writing this one-shot. It's Alice and Jasper fluff. 'Cause they honestly don't get the spotlight as much as Bella and Edward. =) I don't live in New York or Texas, but it seemed a suitable place for Alice to live and everyone knows Jasper's from Texas, and I wanted to go away from Forks. So yeah… hope you enjoy!**

**Me no own Twilight.**

Life's short. You're born. You die. And the cycle starts all over again. But what happens when you lose the simple pleasures of life? But instead, you gain the biggest and best pleasure you'll ever get? I remember that time of my life perfectly, the time I gained the biggest pleasure of life; it was the first few times that I spent Ms. Mary-Alice Brandon.

_Flashbacks_

I'd just moved from Texas up to New York. I was ambling along slowly, taking in all the sights, while every person around me bustled by. That was one big difference between Texans and New Yorkers. We Texans like to take it slow while New Yorkers are always on the move, _always._

Suddenly, I felt something, or someone, knock into me. I looked around and didn't see anyone, and then I looked down and I saw a pixie like creature had bumped into me. "I'msosorry!" she quickly exclaimed as she closed her cell phone.

"It's fine Ma'am, there's no harm done."

"You'renotfromaroundhereareyou?"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

She let out her breath and finally talked slowly, at least the slowest I'd heard her talk today and said, "How 'bout we go out for coffee?"

"That sounds great, um, I'm sorry Ma'am, I never did catch your name. I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"Mary-Alice Brandon, but just Alice to you," she said giving me a final wink before walking away.

Remember when I say Texans take it slow and New Yorkers are always on the move? Well, us Texans, we don't usually forget details, but I forgot the biggest detail yet. I forgot to ask Ms. Alice for her phone number. And her moving around so fast didn't help either. I looked towards the direction that Alice went, but I saw nothing. I let out a groan, guess I wouldn't get that coffee date, after all.

_Have you ever heard that life's a circle? Once you meet someone, you'll eventually meet them again in the same life? Well, I guess it's true for me, because weeks after that faithful day, I finally met up with that New Yorker pixie._

I'd been thinking of her for weeks, always stopping by the Starbucks around the corner of my apartment everyday hoping that Ms. Brandon would stop by at least once, although she never mentioned the place she wanted to go to, I was still hopeful. After glancing around and not seeing any sign of her, I just grabbed my coffee and left.

I started walking down the same street that I walked down when I first met Mary-Alice. Suddenly, I ran into someone and my coffee was knocked out of my hand.

"AHHH!!! MY PHONE!"

"I'm so sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to, I wasn't paying attention…"

"Jasper Whitlock?"

I finally looked at the person clearly and saw that it was none other than Ms. Mary-Alice Brandon herself. "Why, isn't this déjà vu? I remember the first time I met you, we also had a run-in, although no coffee was involved the first time."

Alice continued staring at me and then finally shook her head as if clearing her head of a trance and said, "Yeah, yeah! My phone! I think it's broken."

"I'm sorry about your phone, I'll get you a new one if you'd like."

"No, it's alright, it's just that I had all the numbers I needed on this phone, and I have lots!" she said, I could tell that she as trying hard not to whine.

"Here, let me see your phone," I said, reaching over to grab it.

"Um… no, it's okay, I'll live."

I ignored her and grabbed for the phone anyways. With a bit of twiddling and pressing a bunch of buttons, I got the phone to work. "Viola! It works!" I glanced down at the screen and the message that I saw made me chuckle. It read: _Mary-Alice Brandon Whitlock. _Noticing me glance down, Alice blushed at least ten shades of red. "Tell you what, you owe me for fixing your phone, you can repay me back by going on a date with me, tomorrow night 6:00?"

She giggled and said, "Sure, thanks for fixing my phone."

Not about to make the same mistake again, I exclaimed, "Wait! I need your number!"

"Oh, right. It's 547-8963." I quickly entered the number into my cell phone and asked, "Where do you live? I'm picking you up tomorrow for our date, 'cause every gentleman must accompany his date to and from the date." She gave me directions to her apartment and then said a quick good-bye and she left.

_Times after that I spent with her were always cherished, but one of my favorite memories was when I met the family…_

I fiddled with the tie I was wearing. I was set to impress Alice's adoptive family. We had flown to Forks, Washington to meet the family. Alice went by her original last name, but her brothers and parents were all Cullens. I'd heard that Edward Cullen was a piano prodigy, Emmett Cullen was pretty buff; I really didn't want to mess with him, Carlisle Cullen was a well known doctor, and Esme Cullen kept them all in line. It was going to take a lot to impress them.

"Alice, are you sure your family will like me?" I asked, starting to wonder if I could make a run for it.

"Jasper Whitlock, don't you dare try running, and yes, I'm positive my family will love you." Alice had this weird knack of knowing what was going to happen so she always stopped me when I was about to do something I would probably regret. But I'm pretty sure I wouldn't regret running right now.

"You better not," Alice declared as she stomped on my foot with her petite heel. It hurt. Bad. I guess being around two boys made a little person like Alice pretty strong and tough. We finally got to the house and Alice knocked on the door.

The door opened and out came a motherly looking figure. "You must be Jasper! I've heard so much about you!" she said as she gave me a hug. I assumed this to be Esme. Behind her was a blonde middle aged man that looked to be no more than 34.

He held out his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you." He had a nice firm grip.

From out behind the shadows stepped a 6 foot 5 giant. He gave his knuckles a mighty crack before saying calmly, "Ah, you must be the lovely Jasper Whitlock that my darling sister has been talking about. I need to have a word with you later, but I hope you'll enjoy your time here prior to that." I gave a gulp, if anyone else had said that speech, I would've laughed, but when Emmett said it, it made me want to run home to Texas screaming, "Momma!" But wait, I'm a man, I'm tougher than that, I can take it!

Finally, a slender bronzed haired male stepped out and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Edward, not Edwin, not Eddy, not Eduardo, Edward." He had a calm feeling about him, but I wasn't going to be fooled.

_I was very conscious that night, especially around Edward and Emmett, but we got over our differences and we've been like brothers since then. Alice wasn't the only pleasure in my life though, we also had 3 brilliant, beautiful children together._

Katherine Marie Whitlock was the oldest and reminded me the most of Alice. She loved to shop, had a feisty personality, and could somehow tell if someone was up to no good like her mother. Her looks even reminded me of Alice; the only difference was that her height took after me, and she was the only of our children that had blonde hair. She was my little Alice.

Madeline Hope Whitlock was the middle child and she reminded me of myself as a child. She was always quite quiet while Katherine was quite the chatterbox. She knew when someone was sad or angry, even if they showed no sign of any emotion. Her looks were like Alice though. Her petite size, and her pixie-like, dark hair. She was the toughest child I ever met too, she never cried, she could go into a fight, come out with at least 3 broken bones and she still wouldn't cry.

Parker Felix Whitlock did not remind me of either me or Alice, quite the contrary, he reminded me of Emmett. He was big on jokes and he could make anyone laugh. He was slender like me, but he thought he had lots of muscle so it was funny when he tried to terrorize kids. He was quite the teddy bear inside once you get to know him though. He had his mother's dark hair and it was never combed, believe me, we've tried combing it, but in less than 2 seconds, it was back to its messy style. Parker was the mommy's boy and both his older sisters always babied him.

_End Flashbacks_

Those were some of the pleasures in my life, but what brought them all was Mary-Alice Brandon. She was the biggest, best, most fantastic, pleasure I ever got in my life. And I was about to see her again. I never noticed the small simple pleasures in my life after I met Alice, but that was because I was blinded by her bright glow. And to think, it all started with an innocent bump into each other…

_And with that, Jasper Whitlock took a final breath and joined Mary-Alice Brandon-Whitlock in their happier, more pleasant, after life. Never again were they apart from each other. _

**Yay! I liked how that turned out! It's sad that Jasper and Alice died, but my ideas were running away with me and I just kept writing and writing. In the end, I decided that this would be a good ending to a perfect relationship. In a way, it's a happy ending. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! I feel this is one of the best things I've written and I want feedback on it. Tell your friends about this? And you're not supposed to know Jasper's about to die until the end, so it's not a total sad story. Yes, with that, REVIEW!!!**

**-Nolan. =)**


End file.
